mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tulipclaymore/Archive 2
__NOEDITSECTION__ thanks Thanks for fixing the L4D wikia Witch link for me on the Luna Game article! Lightsaber Guy 02:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : Sure :). By the way, those span tags are back. Did you change anything in how you used the editor? I'm really not sure what causes those... --Tulipclaymore 02:30, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Heh-heh, :I yeah, that seams to happen a lot for some reason. Sometimes (this time as well, actually), I leave the editor open for too long and when others go and make their edits; I have to refresh the page, copy/pasting by edits, where the formatting starts to screw up. Lightsaber Guy 02:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well, obviously, you must be copying from Source mode (I don't think you can from Visual mode) but are you pasting in Source mode or Visual mode? Because if it's from Visual mode, then that's probably where the problems are coming from; otherwise, I'm kind of stumped. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:45, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Do you copy&paste in the visual editor? Because that thing is buggy when it comes to things like that. I know it may take some getting used to, but you could try copy&pasting in source mode instead. You can switch between the two in the upper-right corner. --Tulipclaymore 02:47, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, I actually didn't even know what "Source mode" and "Visual editor" were until today. I though it was just one editor mode. (bit embarrassing) Thanks much for clearing that up for me! I'll see if I can try and avoid those errors from now on.. ;) Lightsaber Guy 02:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Ay, Tulip Got a sec? :3 Lightsaber Guy 02:21, April 7, 2012 (UTC) : Shoot. --Tulipclaymore 02:23, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Would you care if I made a page for The Grand Galloping Colab? In case you've never haerd of it -- its a large, collaborative YTP by a bit more than a few dozen video editors and produced by Liketocracy. Not particularly fan animated, but still a lot of work was done and it was really popular with the viewers. :D Lightsaber Guy 02:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::YouTube Poops really aren't my thing, but I guess a portion of the fanbase likes them/makes them, so I can't stop you. Just please make it long enough; since I'm assuming the video doesn't have much in the way of plot, a prose sections would have to focus more heavily than usual on the history of how it came together and its reception. Maybe work on it offline for a few days before you put it up. --Tulipclaymore 02:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, AWESOME!! ^^ Thanks, man! ;) Now have this friendly gift from me: [gift.jpg] —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lightsaber Guy (talk • ) Many internetz You win for your awesome edits to the Crackle article! ;) (I didn't even know there was an actual tumblr blog for him, haha) Lightsaber Guy 03:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) 'Filetype verification error' :( Ay, buddy. I had some really good pics I wanted to upload, but when I tried to, I got some really lame error message.. Please help? Lightsaber Guy 03:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : That happens occasionally. It tends to resolve itself; just try again tomorrow (maybe with different file names). Unless you were trying to upload animated images, which may simply not be supported by the wiki software, depending on the kind of file it is. --Tulipclaymore 03:54, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, again! For your help with the spike is sad and kills himself article!! ^^ Lightsaber Guy 17:53, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I see you met Speddos :P Yeah, we've go back a while. He was a vandal on a wiki me and some friends own, so after we blocked him, he became a butthurt and started to spam our talk pages on other wikis, along with making suckpuppet accounts to "breach" our defenses. (This were immediately found :P) So yeah, that explains the message on my talk page. Hell, even some of his suckpuppets were globally disabled by wikia. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:46, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Fanfictions Fanfics with the original pony characters are allowed here, right? Twilight Wings 15:27, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Twilight Wings : Provided those fanfics have been published elsewhere (ideally on a dedicated fanfic repository like FiMFiction or fanfiction.net, though other websites are permitted as long as they're not blogs or wikis) and the centerpiece of the new article is a plot summary, yes. You can use the purple box on the front page to get some suggestions concerning how to format a fanfic page and what to put on there. --Tulipclaymore 15:31, April 17, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the comment gee' thanks for the comment (Dexterousfred 17:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC)) : Sure. Since I'm guessing you'll be wanting to put that Aviators video somewhere, here's the current draft page for his music. --Tulipclaymore 17:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Derpy i edited Derpy Hooves/Gallery not my user page i had this discusion with some one on regular show wiki. look on Derpy Hooves/Gallery.hi 23:57, May 2, 2012 (UTC) : Alright... I'm not sure what you mean about your user page, but posting a Derpy image on the gallery is allowed. It would be nice if you happened to be able to find out the artist, though. --Tulipclaymore 00:29, May 3, 2012 (UTC) headline here So, ya, I'm trying to expand Lauren Faust. Do you think I could get some help.. :))) Y'know, with all the technical stuff? Thanks. (also, I've been meaning to ask. My sig doesn't bluelink like ur guises. Is there something i need to do to fix that? ) Lightsaber Guy 00:58, May 4, 2012 (UTC) : You'll have to be a little bit more specific with what "technical stuff" you need help with. I don't have any doubt that Tulip and I can help you out, however. As for making your signautre link to your user page, to do that, under the pop-down menu when you mouse over your username, click "My preferences", then scroll down to the signature section, and put around the text you already have, and it should link then. Also, I recommend having the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box checked, because I do, and I don't necessarily know if it'd work without it. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:03, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Color codes, image fixin's (I wanna try goin' with this]), ect.// and thanks for the help with ma sig. :))) 'take things easy; learn to laugh at yourself' — 01:22, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I renamed your image (here is the new link). If you want it to be named something different, feel free to request another name change from either myself or Tulip. As for color codes, this site is a really good tool for getting a good color; just play around with the slider until you're satisfied, then copy the hex-code into the desired field of the infobox. And no problem; honestly, your asking about your signature has reminded me of something I wanted to do for a while now: customize my own. :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 07:35, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :^^ Thanks much and YW! :D And do you think you could help me in making a seperate gallery page for her, too?—Preceding unsigned comment added by Lightsaber Guy (talk • ) ::Sure, that'd be no problem at all, to move the images to a new page once her page has enough prose. Oh, one thing I forgot to mention is my method for determining eye, mane, and coat color: I copy a sample image (like the one in use for the infobox) into Paint, use the dropper, and examine the rgb values of the specific color (by going into the edit colors menu). After that, I input that information into that one site I linked above, take the hex-code value, and input it into another site (which is linked to in Lauren's/Fausticorn's infobox), and that's what gives me the name. It may sound tedious, but it's actually not all that bad. Anyway, hope this helps! :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 19:34, May 4, 2012 (UTC) So.. Are you saying that I can post Lime to the bronies wiki? or are you saying that she will be deleted if she is not a background pony? You have Surprise as a Page and she isnt in the background, or has a role, she is the orignal desgin for Pinkie, and Lauren Faust's Alicorn character. she is the creator of My little pony but.. I dont see how that works. Lime Lemon So.. Are you saying that I can post Lime to the bronies wiki? or are you saying that she will be deleted if she is not a background pony? You have Surprise as a Page and she isnt in the background, or has a role, she is the orignal desgin for Pinkie, and Lauren Faust's Alicorn character. she is the creator of My little pony but.. I dont see how that works. OctopusLauren 05:22, May 9, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not an admin at the Bronies Wiki, but most of their content consists of the personal ponies of people, so I would certainly assume that you can post yours there as well. : As for why there are some exceptions to the general "no non-show characters" rule: Non-show characters are allowed to get their own pages when they are measurably popular and lots of people use them in their stories or fan art. That is demonstrably true for Surprise, the Fausticorn and Nyx. Because this website is an encyclopedia, it's all about summarisation, and because it is a wiki, it must be possible for these summaries to be written and corrected by anyone (at least in theory). You can do that with Surprise because there are many stories and comics out there which feature her, which everybody can verify. But that is not the case for most OC ponies, including presumably yours. Content that isn't verifiable is better suited for a blog, not for an encyclopedia. --Tulipclaymore 05:30, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, I guess I will go to the Bronies Wiki, i have a blog with Lime in it to. Alright then, I guess I will go to the Bronies Wiki, i have a blog with Lime in it to.OctopusLauren 05:35, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Page for cross-overs? Hi :) I was just wondering if we could maybe make a page for popular crossovers? Like, so we could solve the problem like with Beholder, etc. 'take things easy; learn to laugh at yourself' — 21:44, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : You mean like a hub page, where all the information about that one thing is compiled? (Similar to this page, for example) Yeah, I think that could work; information about the shorter stuff could be compiled there, while information about things that qualify for their own pages could have a brief little blurb there, with a link to the main article at the top of their section. Maybe wait until there are more crossover things that don't qualify for their own page, however, as besides "Beholder", the only crossovers I can think of are fan fictions that all definitely qualify for their own page. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:21, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I can't speak for Lightsaber_Guy, but what he may have meant and what could work is an article on crossovers: with a definition, examples for various media (movies, television, video games), and a list of crossover-related pages on the wiki at the bottom. So Aitran, for instance, would keep its own page, but a shorter synopsis would be listed on the Crossover article. Beholder could be trimmed down into a paragraph and shifted there entirely. --Tulipclaymore 15:29, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, I thought that might've been what he meant too. Hm, either way, I think it would work. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 16:44, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Delete File:EqD Logo UnknownDate.png uploaded under wrong filename. 00:49, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Done. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:32, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Fan fiction hi im new here...and im just asking....im thinking of making a fanfiction but dose it have to be on Equestria Daily?hi 18:07, May 19, 2012 (UTC) : Hello, and welcome. No, the only requirement for you to create a summary of your story here is that it is published (ideally in complete form) elsewhere. That can be Equestria Daily, but FIMFiction, fanfiction.net, deviantArt, ..., are fine, too. --Tulipclaymore 18:10, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::John is the first fanfiction i ever made and my imagination is low. why would you put my fanfiction for a canidate for deletion!? does it have to be on equstria daily!?hi 20:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::No. I told you: you can put a summary of your story on the wiki. But not the story itself. The wiki is an encyclopaedia, a catalogue with (more or less) short descriptions of whatever a page is covering. If you take a look at any of the other fanfic pages, you'll notice they're all summaries with a link to the respective story at the bottom. --Tulipclaymore 20:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT SUPOSE TO MEEN!?hi 20:22, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::That the wiki is not a place to post stories, it's a place to write about stories. There's no need to get angry with me. If you want to publish a story, there are lots of places that allow you to do that, from fan fiction repositories (of which I've already listed three) to blog sites. --Tulipclaymore 20:26, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::IF IT IS FANFICTION THEN I SHOULD POST STORIES THAT ARE FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hi 23:27, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::No. I'd advise you to stop being so childish. It's not my fault if you don't understand or like the rules, and we're not changing them just for you. I've already told you where you can post your fan fic. --Tulipclaymore 23:31, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: :::::: ZoshiX ProfileTalk 03:02, May 20, 2012 (UTC) If any one whants to read my fanfictions there on my user page okay? OKAY! i had SO many good fanfiction ideas...BUT NOW YOU CAN NOT SEE THEM!hi 17:11, May 20, 2012 (UTC) And if we wanted to see them (Believe me, we don't), we could easily look at your user page. Herp de derp. You're the one acting like an annoying brat. "OMFG I TALK IN ALL CAPS AND SPAM THE BOLD TEXT AND THE UNDERLINE TEXT!!! Get some maturity before you come back here. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:28, May 20, 2012 (UTC) mode What is a preview page and what do I do with one? Abcron 16:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Judging from what you're saying, you're either talking about the visual editor, which displays text and images (kind of) how they'll look in the final page... but it displays templates and coded elements (such as , for example) as green puzzle pieces. The preview button, which should be directly to the left of the publish button (if you're using the wikia skin, and not monobook, like I am) creates a preview of how the page will look, templates and all; so it's a good tool to use before hitting publish. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 17:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I need some tips again How do I add pictures to the Infobox? On a completely unrelated note I also noticed that the guide for the Video article template may have a minor error. First paragraph line 3: "Only the fields relevant to the game in question should be filled" I belive the word "game" may have been confused with "video". --Abcron 01:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Just add the filename to the "image" field of the infobox. For example, to post this image into Gilda's infobox, I just input "Gilda by S-J-Art.png" (without the quotation marks, of course) into the image field. As for your second point, good catch. I'll go change that. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:54, May 26, 2012 (UTC) when I load the page featuring the Video Infobox temlate it shows me a perfectly empty infobox. Is this supposed to happen? --Abcron 02:15, May 26, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, you were talking about the video infobox template? If so, then that works a little differently, as it isn't intended to have a simple image in it, but rather, a video. You can embed a video from youtube by entering the alphanumberic code that comes after v= in all Youtube URLs (which is the preferred method) or if that doesn't work, then upload the video to the wiki, and use the following format: , inserting that into the "video" field. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:28, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help. --Abcron 02:42, May 26, 2012 (UTC) : Anytime. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:47, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I think I just uploaded a compltely broken article. I can't fix this since "The source code is too complex" and It won't allow me to use visual mode. Thing is I can't read HTML. --Abcron 02:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC) : Hold up, lemme take a crack at it. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:49, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I need some advice Does transferring my articles to this wiki out of a Microsoft Word document make it prone to unexpected glitches? Should I be saving them on notepad instead? --Abcron 02:24, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : It shouldn't, as long as you paste the information in source mode. To change from visual mode to source mode, click the tab in the top right corner of the editor. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC)